How long you can run
by tanuki007
Summary: Back to New York after 10 years in military, she was lost in this big city without anyone except her best friend - comrade from army. She is running from her past. Would that genius blondie dancer could make her face her past and turn a new page in her life again? - Brittana Faberry - Warning: there is death in the story but happy ending in the end.
1. Chapter 1: New life

**Santana's POV**

Long flight is suck. You can't do anything but sit here and watch stupid things in this system. Well, beside from using that tiny toilet. At least, it's better here in first class area. It's a perk of having money.

Ah, yes, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Santana Lopez and as you must know, they just discharged me after 10 years of serving in military. With hornor of course. Why? Probably they couldn't stand my attitude anymore. Well kidding, I got myself into a fucking situation that added in my collection some fantastic scars and a limp walking as a bonus. Doctors said I could do whatever I want if I have special shoes to level up both of my legs. To hell, I would ever use that shoes. I'm badass Lopez, if limping is my new walking style then let it be. They sent me to Germany to treat my injury and now I'm back to my old town. Practically, I have no friend no family there anymore. I have no idea what will I do now. Have been in war for too long maybe. At least, my old stuffs are still in warehouse and waiting for my return.

Nothing has changed here actually, it's still chaotic at this airport. People run to hail cab to go wherever they want or run into family who are waiting. As I said, I had noone. After collecting my big duffle bag from the belt. I walk toward the entrance door, getting few respect nods from some guards here and there. Yup, definitely I'm back. It's freaking cold. Quickly hailing a cab and tell him the address that I memorized for the past few months. I'll crash at my best bud for a while before I know what to do next with life again.

'Hey, sweet chick. Everything is prepared. Text me time and when you arrive. Incase I'm not here. Here is code n key info . . .' - I reread the message from Puck over and over again. He's the only one I actually can come to now. I have no choice.

Right, Noah Puckerman or Puck is my comrade or was. Well, we were in the same training camp when I first joined the army. He was suck but a good man. I had saved his ass many times until he got nasty injury and had to transfer back to the State with early discharge. It was terrible there, I don't know why they keep sending fine young men there. Puck and I are the same in several aspects. We were both running away from our world and ended up in another shit hole. We got our back, that's what we had promised after our third mission. Hence, now I moved in with him. At first you may think he is douchebag which he is most of the time. But behind that, he simplies just a little lonely boy who doesn't know what to do with his life. His life was pretty much on set before he even born. And that is for another story.

Pft - of all places, he had to stay in Manhattan area. I hope no one will recognize me here. Yes, I'm running from my past. Walking quickly toward entrance and thanks god, Puck had left instruction to doorman so after checking my ID, he let me in and also show me the location of all the elevator. Apparently there is one special elevator to reach the top floor and well I can't use it since Puck's floor is not on top. This is funny because Puck wanted to purchase penthouse here but he was slower than some chick. He was super mad and even talked about that all night during our monthly skype ritual. Finally, he purchased the whole floor under that top floor and announced proudly that if he could not have the best than second best was good too. I laughed at his logic. But thanks to that now I will live in such a spacious place and the view is not bad either. Apparently his flat has 2 master bedrooms, 1 guestroom, and at least I will have my own room and separate bathroom. Thanks God, I love that man but sharing bathroom with him is just yuck. He left me something on bedside table. Turn out he got me new phone, few 100 notes and a note.

'Hey Satan - make it short. This is half welcome gift. Will deducted from your future salary - Super duper Puckerman.' - note content

I shake my head at this note. Seriously, do I need the money. Well duh, you do, at least for now until you open new bank account to get money from those years of working for this country. I transfer most of money to Puck's account in the last 10 years so this is mine anyway. Thankfully I keep up with new things with the help of new meats in the platoon. Fuck, damn Puck, do you have to put your ugly face as wallpaper. I quickly change it to default and look through my contact list. Sadly, there is only 1 name appear here - Handsome Boy. I snort at that name. Open my old phone to add some contacts but when browsing through the list, I figure there is no fastI need to contact anyway so I shut it off and put it in the drawer of bedside table. Now, what should I do? It's only 7pm.

"Hey Princess, how is new home?" After long waiting and listening to horrible ringtone, finally Puck picked his damn phone up. It seems he's in crowded place because I can hear all the noise in the background.

"Yeah yeah, it's cool place. Thanks man. Whatya doin?" - I asked casually. Actually I'm bored and I just need someone to talk to.

"Nothing, boring stuff as usual. Hey wanna come take a look at your new workplace?" - He sounded kinda excited in the end somehow.

"Uhm, sure. Text me the address." - I think why not. I need to move on with my life anyway.

I get all my clothes out and put everything that reminds of my old life in my duffle bag and put it in the back of the closet. Apparently I don't have much clothes. I laugh at myself slightly. Actually, I only have 2 pairs of rip jeans, few old tees. Why do you need many clothes when you only wear uniform anyway. I shake my head slightly and mentally add clothes shopping in my list. Look at the address that Puck messaged me, I get out of the house and start my new life.

 **\- Five months later -**

It's slow night today. Only a few regular patrons here at the moment. It's close to Christmas anyway. Time to shop for family and friends. I bought some for Puck and few staff here. Oh, I forgot. I am working at Puck's bar and restaurant now as manager and also bartender. The bar located in a crowded corner and we got 2 floors here, nice and cozy restaurant upstair and busy bar downstair. The first night I was in the city, Puck showed me his newly opened bar and asked me to manage it for him because he had noone to help him and he trusted me. It took me fully five seconds to accept his offer even though I only had few months experiment as bartender years ago. Turn out, he used part of his inheritance to open the first bar when he was discharged. He may look like a playboy but he is smart and adventurous entrepreneur, like father like son he said. Moreover, he loves booze and girls so why not find something that give him both. It's lame but his first bar actually attracts quite a lot of customers and brings money in for him but he wants to expand more. Since he knows that I would come back, he decided to expand his business in another area in the city to cover another group of customers. His first bar, Harsh Life bar, is located in Brooklyn where the majority of customers are working class so the price range is pretty decent. And people around there like him a lot because he helps the neighbourhood from time to time. Moreover, his father gave the authority to use this business block in Manhattan anyway so he thought why not put his expansion plan on the go. That's why he moved to our current flat. The bar is only 7 streets down from our place. It's very convenient for me but Puck still has to drive to Brooklyn almost everyday to work at the other bar. I also help to take care of that place if Puck is busy with his personal business too. Every staffs here are either Puck's acquaintances or injured soldier like us. We understand each other and look at each other like family. Though because this new place serves mostly for business people or sometimes people in entertainment industry of the city, we hire some young staffs and also better chef for our restaurant but as I said everyone is family at Hard Life. I like this life. So easy and fun in a way that I haven't had in years.

I'm cleaning glasses when Sam walks in. He is head manager of some talent recruit company that has office few blocks from here. He comes here quite often after our grand opening. He and Puck became fast friend after few encounters. He's a nice guy. He flirted with me at first but once he knew that I wasn't interested then he turned to make friend with me. We're cool together and actually I'm kinda fond of him. We have breakfast sometimes on my day off at his favourite coffee shop which is near his office. He knows that I don't want to talk about my past so we talk about everything but that subject. Recently he starts talking about his company's new talent and it seems he like this girl a lot. Puck and I tease him for weeks now because it's fun to listen to his pathetic attempt to ask the girl out but get rejected every time. However, it seems different tonight though. He looks kinda smug and happy.

"Hey, Sam. What's up?" - I nod at him and intend to mix his favourite drink. But he shakes his head.

"It's OK, Santana. I don't need a drink now. Wanna know what I got today?" - He scrubs his hand and smile as if he's ready to burst out.

"Hmm, No?" - I shrug at him and pretend I don't care. His shoulders slumped down disappointedly. I laugh heartedly at that gesture.

"Come on. I'm joking. Do tell whatever it is. Please." - I make a long s sound after that.

"I got a date with her. Well technically not with her but it's a big step anyway." - He sit down in front of me and briefly tell me his story excitedly. Finally, he has a night date or dinner with his crush but also with her friends. Her song is on top list 3 weeks straight so the company want to have a party to celebrate but due to her schedule and also she doesn't want a big party so Sam proposed a dinner with just him as representative of the company and whoever she wants. He hoped that there would be no one but the girl wants to meet her friends who also his company' talents. And he chose our restaurant for dinner tonight. He didn't reserve because he doesn't know all the guests' schedules and he only got green light few hours ago. I give him a glass of wine to boost up his confidence.

"On the house. It's indeed a big step. Go on and make good impression" - I wink at him before he goes to upstair restaurant.

"Ok. Thanks. Will report the status later, Sergeant." - He mocks at my old title. I wave boringly to shoo him away and shake my head slightly when he starts jogging toward the stair. I continue to several patrons. It's quite boring today so I ask Jeff, another bartender here, continue to take turn this place for me while I go and check the status of upstair. We just hired new chef to attract more customers for our restaurant. So I check in from time to time to get opinions from the guests. The truth is, I want to check in with Sam to see how he is and to see whether he needs my help.

Once, I'm upstair. I talk to Kitty, our waitress, about today's work. It's quite crowded here tonight. Almost every table is occupied. I spot Sam's location, he's sitting opposite to two girls. He's sitting near window. They're looking at the menu so I guess they just arrive. I look quickly at his friends, one has large frame, black hair and dark skin. She is talking and laughing to Sam and by the look of his eyes, I guess that girl must be his crush. I quickly look at blond girl next to her. As if she knows I'm looking at her. She looks up from the menu right at the moment I land my eyes on her. We're staring straight at each other. Time seems to stop at this moment, I haven't seen such an intense clear blue eyes before. I could get lost in there easily. It's not the kind of scary lost but it's more like refreshing or excitement. I don't know to express that feeling but definitely I could look into those eyes for days without getting bored. I don't know how long I stare at her but it seems that make her friend and Sam notice her behaviour. Because the next thing I see is she turn to her friends and kinda point at me with her gaze. She looks at me once again and smile. Suddenly I feel hot on my face. I think I'm blushing. It's unbelievable. She can make me blush in just few seconds of seeing her. I want to run down and hide but fate has its own plan. Sam notices his guests manner so he turns around and sees me. He signals me to come over.

"Hi, what can I help you tonight, Mr. Evans?" - I use my best professional voice to address him. I'm trying not to laugh.

"Come on, Santana. We pass this formal bullshit. Let's me introduce you with my friends. Girls. This i Santana Lopez, manager aka bartender here. You should try her mix some days. They're the best."

I blush at his praising. Well, it's true though. I won the recent bartender competition in New York last week anyway. I know I'm good.

"You praise me too much Sam. Let's them try and make conclusion themselves." - I punch his shoulder slightly and look at these two girls with smile on my lips. Before, Sam could continue his introduction, blondie is faster.

"Hi, I'm Brittany. Dancer and choreographer. This is my friend, Mercedes Jones. We're under Sam's company." - She smile brightly at me and give out her hand.

I shake her hand and node at her friend. Before I can start conversation. Her phone goes off. She quickly looks at the screen and picks it up.

"Hey Rachel, where are you? Sam and MJ are here already." - She nods few times and puts her phone down. She looks at me, smiles and turns to her friend to retell the message which turns my world dark again.

"Rachel said she had to pick Quinn up at the firm. They're having celebration for Quinn today because she won another case. They'll be here in 20." - She turns to me and continue "Nice to meet you, Santana. Do you want to have dinner with us?"

"Britt, she might have something to do. This is her workplace anyway." - that black girl scolds Brittany slightly and it makes Sam laugh a little. Brittany is like a small child and blush a bit. In another day, I might it's cute and lovely. But now, I feel nothing. I'm trying to absorb what she just said.

"Is your friend Quinn Fabray?" - I ask shakily.

"Yeah, you know her." - Brittany turns back to her friendly attitude. But she senses my wavery and maybe my face turns pale after the news.

"No, no. I just heard her name from few guests here." - I lie quickly and excuse myself. - "Sorry, I just remember I have something to do for my boss. Uhm, I hope you enjoy the time here. See you later, Sam" - I quickly turn around and walk as fast as I could to get out of this place before it's too late. But before I go, the look of Brittany makes me sad somehow. She gives me a question look as if she wants to know what happens to me. But I'm too busy with my own thought to care about that.

I call Puck and ask him to get here to take care of the bar tonight. He asks me what happens to me because of my odd voice but I refuses to reply and just tell him get here as soon as possible. I sit at the corner of the bar and down few shot before Puck runs in like a tornado.

"What's up? Anyone messed with you? I'll kill him." - He looks at my pathetic self worrily.

"Nothing Puck. I'm not well, that's all. I'll go home." - I start to stand up and get in my jacket. He just nods and lets me leave. Puck knows never question me if I'm not willing to tell. He learnt that lesson in a very hard way.

It's cold and windy outside. When I cross the street, I don't know why but I want to look at that girl one more time. So I turn around and look up. She's there talking to Sam. It seems Sam is making a funny joke that make them laugh. I like to see her laugh, it makes me smile too. I have never had this kind of feeling before. It's new, nice and terrify me at the same time. But this happiness is cut short when I see who just gets out of the nice black limo that is parking in front of the bar. The blond short hair woman is turning around to help someone to get out of the limo. I could never forget that face. My past is in front of me. Her friend, Brittany, notices her too. Because she looks up and wave at Brittany. I look up too and at that moment Brittany seems to notice me so she waves at me with her bright smile. That make me turn around and run as fast as possible because I don't want her friends notice me there. I will run away from that past as long as I could. I don't know how long I have run but my injured leg could not let me run further. I breath heavily and walk slowly toward the nearest bench at could spot in this small park. I rest there before I could walk again. Suddenly, I feel someone also sit down next to me. Before I could tell them go away, I'm shock because it's Brittany.

"Why did you run?" - She looks at me worriedly.

"I don't know. Why are you here? You should go back, it's cold here." - I look down at my hands.

"I saw you run. I don't know why but something in your eyes intrigues me." - Her voice is so soft and soothing.

"Do you know Quinn? I saw your expression when you saw my waving. You were scare. Your eyes darted from me to Quinn. That's why I go after you."

"You're wrong. I don't know who Quinn is." - I reply louder than I should. - "You should go back. I'll go home now," - I stand up abruptly. My leg is still in pain but put it aside. When I start walking away from her, she holds my hand and puts something in my hand. Then she also stands up. I look at her confusedly.

"I want to know more about you. Call me if you want." - She leans toward and places a kiss on my cold cheek. Before I can react, she's far from me. I touch my cheek and feel warm again.


	2. Chapter 2: The start

**Brittany's POV**

It's been a nice day. I just finished my practice with my dance group. We're preparing for a upcoming show. I got this position because I'm good and have few connections. By the way, I'm Brittany S Pierce but I totally have no relation to Britney Spear. So many people asked me about our relationship since I started working in entertainment industry. I'm in this because literally Mercedes and Rachel dragged me into this. And since we have known each other for most of our lives so it's a cool idea and I like to dance anyway. Oh, have I introduce about my career? I'm profesional dancer and choreographer sometimes. I've just opened my own dance studio recently with the help of Mercedes's manager - Sam. Our group will have dinner tonight to celebrate Mercedes's success. Rachel and her girlfriend, Quinn, will come too. It's difficult to get together due to our schedule, so I definitely will not miss this. Mercedes will pick me up soon, she told me that she would have some businesses around the area. I'm sitting inside to wait for her because it's cold outside. It's close to Christmas anyway. I've bought all gifts since last week. We'll have Christmas party at Rachel's and probably I will stay with them till New Year since they're family I got now. Before I could reminisce more about the past, Mercedes texted me to meet her in front of the building. She uses company's limo today to pick me up.

"Hey Brit. How's everything?" - Mercedes asks right after I got into the limo.

"Nothing special. Just routine dance before the show." - I shrugs.

We chat and catch up with each other on the way to new restaurant that Mercedes's manager keeps talking about for weeks when we decided to have party to celebrate her success. He's a nice guy and we know he has a thing for Mercedes but she's not ready for new relationship after her boyfriend's cheating scandal. Poor guy, he was rejected many times but still trying. We have worked together in some projects and I like him. Rachel also under his company's management. They do good job to manage their talents and use their power in good place to protect all artists from tabloids or potential threads. Anyway, I'm excited about this new restaurant too. I admit that I did some researches about this place. It's new but already has many good reviews. They seem have good menu and also bar include. We can have dinner and then dance and who knows I might find a good laid later. I haven't had any actions for awhile after all the shows and practices.

Sam was there when we entered the place. This place is nicer than I thought. The fact that we don't have to push through the crowded and probably loud bar to get to the restaurant is a plus. And the staffs here are all friendly and professional. A nice blondie leads us to our table which is right at the window that look down to the crowded street. Sam doesn't see us at first because he is busy with his phone. Mercedes clears her throat to get his attention. And he stands up right away and greets us with wide smile on his big lips. He pulls out the chair for Mercedes first and then me. We starts to talk about our day a bit before a waitress come and give out menu to us and says she will be back when we're ready. I'm looking through the menu. When I turns to Mercedes to ask her opinion about the dishes here, I stop mid way because my eyes meet a pair of dark chocolate eyes. I don't know how long we stare at each other but I feel someone nudges me. It's Mercedes. She seems notice my silence. I turn to her and whisper about my new admirer and we look back at her. She's still standing there and look at me. I smile at her and I could feel the heat raises on her cheek. She looks cute. Before I could do anything else, Sam notices our little exchange. He turns around and waves at that mysterious girl. He knows her.

"Hi, what can I help you tonight, Mr. Evans?" - She asks Sam politely with a smirk.

"Come on, Santana. We pass this formal bullshit. Let's me introduce you with my friends. Girls. This i Santana Lopez, manager aka bartender here. You should try her mix some days. They're the best."

"You praise me too much Sam. Let's them try and make conclusion themselve." - She's blush at Sam's praising and punches Sam lightly. I find it's adorable. Especially when she gives me a quick glances and looks back at Sam again.

"Hi, I'm Brittany. Dancer and choreographer. This is my friend, Mercedes Jones. We're under Sam's company." - I decide to take no time to introduce myself and also include Mercedes in. I don't know why but I definitely want to know more about Santana Lopez.

We shake hand and I want to hold her warm hand forever. I think I might blush at that thought. I want to invite her to join us but my phone goes off. it's annoying. I want to turn it off but it's from Rachel so I have to take it.

"Hey Rachel, where are you? Sam and MJ are here already." - As usual, Rachel doesn't let me get in during her speech. I can just nod and agree with her long talk.

"Rachel said she had to pick Quinn up at the firm. They're having celebration for Quinn today because she won another case. They'll be here in 20." - I'm happy because Rachel finished. I love her but she makes me frustrated sometimes. Well actually most of the time.

"Nice to meet you, Santana. Do you want to have dinner with us?" - I happily turn back to Santana to invite her join us. But Mercedes points out she must have to work. It's her working hour anyway. I'm blushing hard not because Mercedes scolds me in public again but because it's in front of Santana. I don't want her to think I'm stupid. Most people think so. I smile at her slightly but something is off.

"Is your friend Quinn Fabray?" - She looks wary and uncomfortable when asking us.

"Yeah, you know her." - I might raise my brows at her question. I wonder whether they have any issues in the past since from what I knew, Quinn had many love conquests before she started serious with Rachel.

"No, no. I just heard her name from few guests here." She pauses a bit and find a way to run away, it seems. - "Sorry, I just remember I have something to do for my boss. Uhm, I hope you enjoy the time here. See you later, Sam" - I could totally see that it was just an excuse to run away from us. I don't know why but the look of her worried face makes me sad. I keep looking at her retreat. I hope that she would turn her head and give me another smile. I like to see her smile, the real one. I wonder how it would be.

"Oh my god, you like her." - I turn toward the sound immediately. I think I might get a whiplash for that movement.

"What!" - I laugh nervously at her grinning and look at Sam for help. Unfortunately, he has that stupid smirk too. - "No, I'm not. We just met. Seriously, guys?" - they laugh at my antic and I join their laugh too.

"Santana is a good person. I just knew her for short time but she's good friend." - Sam shrugs at his talk. It seems he knows more than what he lets us know.

I can't get out more information from Sam so we decide to talk about something else while waiting for our diva and her girlfriend. We don't have to wait long because, Rachel rings when she's right in front of the restaurant. I look down and see her limo parks in front of the door. One of the staff opens the door and helps them out. Quinn is out first and then Rachel later while she is still talking on the phone. Quinn looks up and sees me. I wave at her and smile excitedly. Blame it to my sixth sense, I feel something off so I look around. My eyes meet with those dark chocolate orbs again but this time I can clearly see the scare there. She moves her eyes toward someone else and then back at me again. Before I know what is happening, she turns and runs like she sees a ghost.

I excuse myself and go downstair. I meet quizzical look from Rachel and Quinn. I quickly tell them that I will be back and also order something for me. It's cold outside, I forgot to get my coat before looking for her. I walk toward her running's direction, but she's nowhere in the sight. Before I want to give up, I see her sitting on the bench in the public park at the corner of the street. I slowly walk there and sit next to her.

"Why did you run?" - I ask her with low voice. I don't want to scare her anymore.

"I don't know. Why are you here? You should go back, it's cold here." - I smile because she cares.

"I saw you run. I don't know why but something in your eyes intrigues me." - I hope she could understand that I care for her even though we just met.

"Do you know Quinn? I saw your expression when you saw my waving. You were scared. Your eyes darted from me to Quinn. That's why I go after you."

"You're wrong. I don't know who Quinn is." - She sounds upset. - "You should go back. I'll go home now," - She stands up quickly and intends to move away from me. But I could tell she's in pain. I know she will not open up for stranger like me. I sigh and get out on of my business card. I grab her hand and put it into her palm.

"I want to know more about you. Call me if you want." - I quickly press a kiss on her cold cheek and leave before she could react. I could feel the burn on my lips when I walk back to the restaurant.

"Where were you, sweetie?" - Quinn notices my appearance first and asks me with a gentle smile that I think she only reserves for Rachel and me so far.

"I just saw an old friend. Nothing important." - they know that I'm sad and don't want to talk about that so they rest that topic aside.

We fall into a normal conversation about our life, about Rachel's next show, Mercedes's upcoming promotion for new album, Sam's new talents, my new shows and Quinn' cases. I must say the food here is really nice and variety of choices because even Rachel, the most picky vegan I have ever known, also approves. We're having fun until no one but our group at the restaurant. I think they close at 11:30pm but since they also have a bar downstair so they let us stay as long as we want. Though, most of the staffs already left. The restaurant becomes quiet and only our voices and laughs be heard. It's pretty late when we decide to call it a night. Sam asks us to go downstair for another drink but our girls decline the offer since we have works tomorrow. Quinn tell me to go home with them since they're closer and usually I'm staying there when we're out late. But I want to be alone tonight so she tells me to use their car and Dave, their usual driver, will take me home.

"Anything, you wanna share Britt?" - Rachel is quite intoxicated with the amount of wine she consumed tonight. She is resting her head on Quinn's lap. They look so cute together. Quinn is stroking her hair gently and look at me questioning.

"Nothing, you have to worry about, Rach." - I sigh.

"Are you sure?" - She is slurring but she's still caring.

"Yeah. I'll tell you if something bother me. Ok?" - I laugh slightly and shake my head. Quinn gives me assured smile too.

"Ok." - And our diva falls asleep right there. I laugh again.

Dave drops them off and then take me home. Even though, Quinn has to take care of Rachel, she still feels the need to make sure Dave take me home and also asks me to text or call when I'm home. Honestly, these two keep treating me like their child. They need to have their own soon else I'll die for sure.

 **Two weeks later**

 **Santana's POV**

Another normal business day at Harsh Life again, it's been two weeks since I ran away from her. Lucky for me, none of them has been back here during my watch, even Sam. I've had two normal weeks so far. The business is good too, everything is in the right track. Though, it's Puck that make me worry. He seems off since last week. We haven't seen each other much though we live together. I hope my buddy is OK.

"Hey, San. What do you have for me?" - Sam walks toward me with wide smile again.

"What's up? On the house." - I give him his favourite beer.

"All good. I get a date, tomorrow." - He smiles and drinks his beer. We talk a bit and then I have to server other patrons. Sam doesn't stay long since he has meeting tomorrow.

I'm off from work around 3am after checking everything upstair and downstair once again with our bouncer, Robert.

"Nice day, Lopez" - He waves and walks toward opposite direction from me.

I'm about 2 blocks away from my building then the phone goes off.

"Hi"

"Hi Santana, it's Will." - It's William, our new manager at the bar in Brooklyn. He was Puck's high school teacher. He was laid off due to budget cuts at his school. Poor the man, he still has 2 kids to take care of so Puck helps him out by asking him to become manager at the bar.

"What's the matter, Will? Anything happen there?" - I ask nonchalantly. Will is good at his job. He sometimes helps me here too. He only calls if something happens. And it's kinda late.

"I'm worried about Puck." - That's what make me stop from continue to walk. He pauses a little. - "He wasn't here quite often these days and he looked tired most of the time. Or may I say he seems high."

"Have you talked to him?" - Now I'm worried too.

"Yeah, but he brushed me off and just get wasted and . . . I think go home?" - He sounds not convincing.

"I haven't seen home much these days too." - I breathe in slowly. - "Look, Will. I'll check him up today and talk to you later ok? Sleep. Will talk later." - We sigh together and turn off the phone.

Now I'm kinda piss. He's my best buddy. He knows that I have his back all the time. And if Will is right about high state. I knew Puck had pot around the house but it never causes any problems before. We even share it sometimes when I have bad day. I walk fast toward our building hope that deadman is there. I will give him piece of my mind. It takes me awhile to get home. I limp myself to the elevator and it's quite in the lobby. Only two guards are around at this time. They know I usually back late so they don't question much. When it reaches to my floor, I walk toward the door but I stop abruptly because the door is open a little bit.

'What the hell' - I think.

I use my army tactic to move toward the door without making any sounds. I look through small gap and I see nothing and no sound is from the inside. I push the door wide enough to slip in. I look around the flat to see any traces of break in but there is none. I close the door carefully. I walk around the flat to see anything abnormal but there is something catch my eye. On the kitchen island, there is a trace of white powder and a roll up dollar bill. I remember my conversation with Will earlier. Fuck, this can't be. I move to the island and use my finger to swipe some of that powder up to taste it. It taste sour and somewhat sweet and my tongue is numb instantly on touch. I spit out immediately. I have tasted this damn thing during my early day back then. Not that I used drug, it was for one of the case. I can't believe that Puck started using drug without me knowing. I feel like being a shitty friend. And I don't deal with bad feeling. I'm moving forward his room to look for him. He's better be there else I'll kick his ass so bad.

It seems luck is not on his side today. I don't have to kick his door down, it's unlocked and opened. Right in the middle of his massive mess, there are two naked women and he's in his birthday suit on the floor. I shout his name and kick his ass to wake him up. He doesn't stir at first so I make the next move. I slap those two women to wake them up and kick them out of the flat. Not nicely. Once, I slam the door shut once I could shove those two unwillingly whore out of our place. I pinch my nose before I get a bucket of iced water and dumb on my boss. I throw the bucket somewhere in the room and rest myself at the drawer in the room while waiting for my friend comes back from the hell.

"What the fuck." - He shot up right away at the coldness and well still naked. He looks up at me and frowns.

"Don't look at me like that." - I snap and throw a towel at him.- "We need to talk. And no complain." - I go out to the living room and sit on the right end of the sofa. Waiting for him. - "Puck, I'm tired. Get out here, now." - I shout.

"I thought you would hide there forever." - He had put on a jeans now, without shirt though. He's fuming and sit down on the other end of the sofa. Silence invades the whole place. We can only hear our breathes. I'm waiting to hear his story. I wasn't patient person but years in the force made me become one but I still have my temper. I can only wait for a certain period of time. I'm eyeing him. He looks tired. His head is lying on the back of sofa.

"Ask away." - He sounds defeated. He doesn't open his eyes.

"Since when you snort Puck" - I ask calmly. My temper will not help at this moment so I think I will be calm for now.

There is a long pause.

"1 week."

"Why?"

"None of your damn business, Lopez" - He's kinda angry now. He's standing in front of coffee table now hands in his pockets.

"Fuck, Puck. You're mine business." - Now I stand up too and we look angrily at each other.

The next thing I know we're wrestling in the living room. This is how we deal with our problem. Fight until one win to get the right to poke into other business. I don't know how long we have been fighting. I think we manage to smash few things around the house. My legs are wrapping around his torso and my arms are around his neck. He's in my death grip. It's just a matter of time before his tired body gives in. As expected, he stops fighting back. I release him and we're lying on our backs and breathe heavily. I'm still waiting for him to open up. We're both stubborn. We won't talk until we feel we have no other way to run.

"My old man has stroke. He's in coma. And I got court order from my bastard brother." - That's all he reveals.

"Puck, I..." - Before I could try to comfort him. He sits up and goes into his room. I hear rustling sound from his room. He throw a letter at me. Apparently his brother wants to get the property that our second bar is opening back. They want to set a day to negotiate the matter. Puck is watching me all the time while I'm reading the letter. I give him a question look once I finished.

"My family owns that place and my old man gave me the right to use it but he just sign a paper that let me rent it for a long time. I don't have to pay though, it's just for stupid legal stuff." - He pauses a little before he continues again. - "You know I'm not officially Puckerman, right?"

I nod. He told me before that his mother is one of his father' mistresses. His father, Joseph Puckerman, is cunning entrepreneur. He invests in almost everything to build up his empire. He's well known for being owner of very respectable architect firm in New York and I think he has properties in almost every state. Anyway, he loves Puck even though he didn't show it much. The fact that he cares for his illegitimate son says loud and clear to his wife and sons. They knew about Puck because after his mom died due to cancer when he was 10. His father brought him home and basically admitted that Puck is one of his legal heirs. Don't have to ask. His wife and sons weren't too happy though but they couldn't against the family man. I don't know much about his past and he didn't talk much about it. Anyway, he finished high school and dropped out in his second years in university and enlisted right after that. When he was back due to his injury, his father wanted him to continue his study but he wanted to open a bar more so he helped his son. The problem is Puck doesn't have any legal papers that proved that he could do the business on this property. Unless his old man wakes up and clears this up, else it'll be difficult to deal with this.

"His lawyers know about this but they're old hecks and scare of my brother, they will not help me, San. I think I have to close down the bar here and back to Brooklyn only or or we could find another place." - He sounds defeated again and I hate it. I hate to see this Puck.

"Fuck it, Puck. We can fight this. Where is your fighting spirit? We've been to hell, Puck and we got out. This shit will not get to us, clear? Now I want to discuss about something else before back at this shit"

"Fine. I still need painkiller everyday to get through the day Ok. That damn bomb broke me good, San. I couldn't function well with at least 2-3 dose of morphine everyday. I met a guy at the bar and he gave me this shit. I tried for fun at first. I swear that I'm not addicted. But with my father and this, I can't handle anymore." - He burries his had in his hands and sit on the armrest of sofa. It makes me feel guilty. I didn't notice his struggling.

"Puck, sorry. I didn't know. I'm the shittiest friend ever. We live together and I didn't realize your condition." - I hold his hands on mind and try to reassure him.

"No, you're the best I could ask for. No one stands up for me before. They're either scare of me or hate me."

"You know what? I'll take care of everything. I'll make sure no one mess with Lopez and Puckerman. But you." - I pause. I know with the my next speech, he will not happy with it. - "You must go to rehab and come back to be my boss again."

"Fuck no. I can do it myself." - He jerks away from me and looks at me ridiculously.

"Oh no no. Listen to me man. I've heard that so many times that you don't even want to know. And you know what? None of them can do it themselve. They're all go back to it." - I yell louder now. - "You, either go to rehab willingly or I'll tie you up and drag you poor ass their. I can even call all our mates at Harsh Life to help. So your choice." - I give him challenge look and believe me no one dares to say no to me.

"Fine."

"Fine?" - I expect more verbal fighting about this. I'm surprise. Man, I'm still good. - "And can you give me all the papers and contacts that I can deal with this mess of your half brother.'

I call Will to ask for contact of good rehab center for Puck. Will sends me a message immediately and says that everything is taken care off. I just have to drag my stubborn friend there. And well my day just starts like this. How lucky I am? Yes, start. Because, it's freaking 9:00 am now. We've been heart to heart for five freaking hours. Fabulous.

"Oy, Puckery. Pack up. We'll go and book you a room there."

"The hell, San. I'll go there but not today." - yeah yeah, whining like a child.

"Nope. Today. And no whining. Fresh up, pack. Ready in half an hour. I'll make coffee and we'll have breakfast before I book you in. That's an order." - I yell back and go to kitchen.

"Yes, mom." - I chuckle at his antic.

When I walk into our kitchen, I see something that I never want to see again. I clean up the island's counter and through the dollar bill. I make coffee and pour myself a cup. I sit there and wait for Puck.

"Time's up, Puck. You don't want to be drag down to the street, do you?" - I shout.

"Fine, fine. I'm ready." - Yup, he's totally ready. Black leather boots, baggy jeans, white tshirt with leather jacket. You might think that he's ready for road trip. He pours himself a cup of coffee. Yeah, we really need this black liquid. I drinks it up and slams the cup down on the counter.

"Papers are on coffee table." - I said lowly. I nod at him and drag myself toward the door. I open it and jerk my head to tell him follow me. I drive us toward the place Will's setup for us. The procedure is quite quick. It only takes 45 minutes to book him in. It seems to be a nice place too. I confisticate Puck's phone and his credit card. I carefully ask the staff to take close look at him because no matter what he's training man anyway. No phone, no card, means no running away or not too far. I'm good enough to leave him 100 bucks in cash. Man should have money in his pocket anyway.

It's around 3:00pm when I'm back to the flat. I'm really exhausted but well I'm a woman in mission. I need to read through all papers first. After finishing the reading, I can happily announce that Puck's bastard brother will not win this game. I'm a fucking Lopez anyway. I need a good lawyer who can step up and not afraid of Puckerman's law team. I pinch my nose and rest my head on the back of sofa. There are only two people that I try in this matter. I cannot contact one of them no matter what. I can't face my past yet. The other one? Well, sooner or later I have to face that person anyway. I make up my mind. I go into my bedroom and open the top drawer of my bedside table for the first time after my first night here. It's my old phone that contains all of my past contacts. I laugh loudly in the empty flat, the phone is dead. I shake my head. Again, I have to dig up my old duffle bag to look for the charger. I have to go through all the old stuff before I reach the old worn charger cable. I hook it up and well I go to take shower, a really hot one to relax my sore body. When I'm out of shower, I order some Chinese food because seriously, I need fuel. I go back to my room after finished the order. The phone is still charging but I can open it. Scrolling through all the old contact, I find the one that I need at the very end of the list. I look at it for awhile, before I have courage to press call button, the doorbell rings. I sigh and snap the phone close.

"Thanks" - I get the food, tip the boy and close the door.

I look at the box and the phone on the counter. I decide now or never. I will make this call and deal with this shit. I wait for the first ring, nobody answer until the fourth ring starts.

"Hello, Fabray speaking. Who's that" - I snort a little. As professional as ever, even after working hour.

"Hey, Quinn. It's me." - That's it. One step back to hell.

"Santana?" - And I freeze.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I hope that some of you like it. It'd be great to get comments or suggestions for this story. I'm not an expert in law field or business or entertainment field so I make it up or based on whatever I know for this story. Sorry if it's not true.**

 **Enjoy it anway :)**


End file.
